The advancement of technology has broadened the capabilities of devices, creating opportunities for new and advanced solutions to common problems. Establishments, such as retailers and food service providers, want to provide fast, reliable service to their customers using the latest technologies. Even smaller businesses with fewer resources and less business certainty want to provide the same technologically enabled service to their customers. Today's systems, however, are often cost-prohibitive and generally require many separate components to function, such as monitors, computers, cash drawers, printers, and more. Aside from posing financial challenges to smaller businesses to get these technologies purchased and running, the systems often take up a large amount of space within the establishment. Many small businesses do not have enough real estate for such bulky, unwieldy systems, let alone for multiple stations.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a low-cost, small footprint, point-of-sale system that avoids the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.